Beginner (Banana Splitz)
Beginner mode in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz consists of ten basic stages across a single world. All of the stages have appeared in previous games. World 1: Monkey Island The theme of the first Beginner world isn't unlike that of most Super Monkey Ball games' first levels; a green jungle-esque area, here populated with dinosaurs and made of tin to represent the game's time-travel/toy theme. Stage 1-1: Plain (from Super Monkey Ball) 5 total bananas; 5 bananas, 0 bunches The first level, and a straightforward one. Simply roll straight ahead into the goal. Walls added in for Banana Splitz prevent the player from falling out. Stage 1-2: WIN002 (titled 'Sine Wave' in Super Monkey Ball: Touch and Roll) 12 total bananas; 12 bananas, 0 bunches The player simply follows a winding path to the goal. Again, walls prevent the player from falling out of bounds. Stay in the center of the path for bananas. Stage 1-3: Hairpin (from Super Monkey Ball) 12 total bananas; 12 bananas, 0 bunches There are six bananas at either end of the stage. The player can either follow the path around the hairpin to the goal, or gain enough sideways momentum to cross over early. Stage 1-4: CHUTO (titled 'Chute' in Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll ) 17 total bananas; 7 bananas, 1 bunch The player follows a path down a jump, and can collect a bunch in mid-air with the right momentum. The goal sits slightly below the floor, straight ahead. Bonus 1-5: Basic Bonus (from Super Monkey Ball) 50 total bananas; 50 bananas, 0 bunches The layout of bananas matches the original bonus stage from Super Monkey Ball, but the walls are higher, making it almost impossible to fall out of bounds. With enough momentum, and the right angle, it's possible to, though. Stage 1-6: Diamond Zone (from Super Monkey Ball) 15 total bananas; 5 bananas, 1 bunch' (Has Warp Goal)''' The upper part of the stage contains four bananas and the regular goal. If the player correctly uses the ramp behind their spawn, they can reach an extra banana, a banana bunch, and a warp goal. Stage 1-7: Monkey Island 5 (from Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz) ''16 total bananas; 16 bananas, 0 bunches The stage consists of two bridges connecting the spawn and end goal to a central area, full of hills and fences with bananas above them. The player can either head straight to the goal, or use momentum to grab the bananas first. Stage 1-8: Sliders (from Super Monkey Ball 2) 25 total bananas; 25 bananas, 0 bunches Consisting of a winding half-pipe, progressively becoming steeper, this stage has the player roll downhill, ensuring their momentum doesn't push them over the hairpin turns to the goal. Stage 1-9: Wide Bridge (from Super Monkey Ball) 11 total bananas; 11 bananas, 0 bunches This stage consists of two platforms at either end, one with the spawn, and one with the goal, and a longer central platform. The central platform slowly rotates left and right. The platform has small raised walls to help the player avoid falling out of bounds. Stage 1-10: Steps (from Super Monkey Ball) 6 total bananas; 0 bananas, 0 bunches This stage consists of multiple slopes and level platforms, creating a zig-zag path to the goal. Small raised walls help the player avoid falling out of bounds, but rolling up the slopes with too much momentum will push the player off at the top. Category:Difficulty Levels